A World of Nowhere
by shukishi
Summary: Sakura was thrown into another world during her last run-in with missing-nins on her vacation. In a new world, she meets a young boy named Netero, that questions her endlessly each day.


**In the Tree**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Naruto and they belong to their respective creator and owner.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a slight moan. It only has been a few hours since she slept on the tree branch that was high enough to hide her away from curious stares. She couldn't believe that her latest battle with a missing-nin would have sent her to a different world due to clashing of their ninjutsu. Looking over the small town people bustling with their daily lives, after studying the people, she was glad that the language did not differ from her own surprisingly.

"Hey!" A voice shouted but Sakura ignored it, especially when she was masking her chakra and presence from the townspeople.

Sakura's stomach growls a little, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything filling since before she arrived to this world a few days ago. She was busy fighting missing-nin after another with few rests in between before the last one sent her to this world. Though some of the things in the forest seemed remotely familiar to her world, it might have some negative effects on her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you up there!" Still ignoring the voice that made Sakura thinks of a bee buzzing near her in meditation.

She had swiped whatever leftovers they had (hard to do so when every cleans their plates off) at inns but it hadn't necessarily filled her up. Sighing, Sakura thought she had the worst of luck. Especially since she was supposed to be on her hard earn vacation. But that was interrupted by a missing-nin. Konoha also wouldn't know as they don't expect her to be back until a month later, when she was suppose to send a report or something so they can tell she was still alive.

"YOU!" The voice screamed obnoxiously louder that reminder Sakura of Naruto's voice, making her glance down to see a boy a couple of meters away from her tree, looking at her. "YEAH! You with pink hair! I'm talking to you!"

It seems to Sakura that the boy actually noticed her, was she losing her touch already? She titled her head, pondering. Should she respond back or just continue to ignore him? Sakura chose the latter. She turned away and started to think again. She would, only if the boy hadn't deemed it necessary to throw a huge rock at her, making her dodge the rock that only trained people can do.

"Don't ignore me!" The boy said while aiming for another rock, "I want to ask you something!"

Sakura sighed, looking down, she asks, "What is it boy?"

"I'm not a boy! I'm already thirteen!" The boy shouted, a bit miffed being called a boy. He was already old enough to try out for the exams.

"You're younger than me," Sakura started deadpan, "So it doesn't matter. Now ask your questions child."

The boy looked like he was about to explode with the face flushing up in anger but Sakura was mildly impressed with his control to quench down his anger. "Why are you up there? You've been there for days! Why aren't you visiting the town? We don't ostracize strangers! Are you a Hunter? Can you teach me how to become a Hunter?" The boy asks so fast that a normal person would have been lost.

But Sakura was not normal; she was a highly trained ninja. She sighed again before humoring the boy. Maybe he'll leave her alone after this.

"I'm up here because I was sleeping here. I'm not visiting town because I don't have this place currency, nor do I know anything about it. I'm not…this Hunter so I can't teach to be a Hunter, whatever that occupation is." Sakura calmly and slowly explained to the boy.

The boy's eyes grew wide in amazement. "Wow! You sleep there? How is it possible? You're not a Hunter? You don't know what it is? How can you not know? It's the main job around here! How did you get up there? Some nen or something you did?"

"I do not know what a Hunter is because I'm not from around here. I'm from somewhere far away. I do not know nen. I use chakra. Now, anything else to ask?" Sakura politely said but had an underlying tone that made the boy shut his mouth of any more questions. Then the boy left Sakura in peace, leaving her to ponder on things.

The next day, the boy came back to ask her questions again. Than the next day and the next. It continued for days and the boy would sometimes left her food at the root of the tree, saying that he always had extra with his mother cooking a big family. At first, it annoyed Sakura but after a while, she began to warm up to the boy. She was starting to enjoy his company. He was somewhat like Naruto and somewhat not like him. Though, they didn't bother to learn each other's names. Sakura just called the boy, boy and the boy just called her sis.

One day, he didn't come. At first Sakura was not worried but the boy didn't come for another three days. Than the day that would have counted the sixth day of his absence, the boy came back sullen. Sakura noticed how the boy tried to appear as he always did but Sakura was a trained medic as well as a trained ninja. Even so without it, a person who would care to, would easily see the boy limping and trying to hold onto his grimace. The fading bruises also stick out like sore thumb to Sakura.

Frowning, Sakura asks firmly, "Boy, what happened?" Whatever the boy chose to interpret her question, she would still find out what happened.

"Eh?" The boy asks in surprise, "Oh! Nothing. Sorry sis, I have been busy. I had things to do. You remember my father? Well he kind of left somewhere one day. So I have work so our family doesn't go hungry. It was so tiring and I only have today afternoon off. So I came here. It's kind of funny. Whenever I'm here talking to you, I feel like nothing will happen. For some reason, I feel really safe when I'm near you. Ha ha ha, I'm sorry. I'm rambling again. So how was your day?"

Sakura at first didn't reply since she could easily tell he was lying but the boy was obviously lying because he didn't want her to know. "It's as good as it can get."

The boy laughed, delighted at her answer. "You still say that whenever I ask you that. Anyways, I don't think I can meet up with you as often or even bring you food…Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I can survive weeks without food before I have to worry about dying. Besides, it's not like I can't get my own food." Sakura blatantly said.

"Ahh," said the boy with a slight grin on his face. Sometimes he just can't tell whether she was lying or not. The boy than began to yawn and promptly dazing off. "Hey, sis. Wake me up in an hour or two. I still need to help mom with the chores…" The boy was now completely in deep slumber.

Sakura merely look at the boy resting. Moments after, Sakura decided to check the boy. Within a second, Sakura flickered from the tree in her resting position to thirty feet down in front of the boy in a kneeling position. Sakura let her green chakra wrap around the boy softly, checking his injuries. She let it disperse before sighing.

The boy had his right shin cracked and healing poorly with numerously of fresh and faded bruises from six days ago to today. His arms also suffered with it almost being crushed and beaten. Sakura gently hover her hands over the boy worst injuries to start healing.

When the boy woke up, it was to the voice far above him. He was wondering why she was waking him before looking at the setting sun. His eyes widen in realization. He was supposed to help his mom before the sunsets. "Uwaaa! I'm going to be late! Thanks sis for waking me up! Here's some food! Bye sis!"

Sakura smiled faintly at the boy running back home. The boy really did not notice his injuries having been healed.

* * *

Morning came and the boy with his loud scream waked Sakura up. Sakura barely stirred and her eyes opened to look down at the boy.

"What is it boy?" Sakura asked like she did every time he felt the need to wake her up at an ungodly hour.

"Finally! You're awake! (Only because of you, boy.) Anyways, I'm giving you some breakfast. It's not much but it's better than nothing. (What do you mean nothing boy, I hunt for my own food, didn't I tell you that just yesterday?) I got to go, see ya sis!" With that and ignoring her interruptions, leaving a handkerchief wrapped breakfast on the floor, the boy ran to do whatever he was doing.

Sakura sighed before jumping down lightly to get the breakfast. "Might as well eat it…" Sakura mumbled, picking up the breakfast. Sakura look at the retreating boy and made a spilt second decision. To follow him, of course.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe, well she could but she was furious at the boy's father. The father made a hug debt by borrowing from shark loaners and ran away, leaving his wife and children of five. The boy was the middle child and only thirteen but was forced to work, as a waiter the loaners own, getting abused from the so called customers. The so-called shark loaners were supposedly the heroes of the town. No one was strong enough to drive them away. No wonder the boy asked if she was a hunter. None of them could get in touch with the outside world and she had somehow arrived without anyone but him knowing (but it was not like she wanted to come here anyways).

Taking a bit out of the sandwich the boy packed for her, she wonder what she should do. She should not get directly involved at all as it was none of her business but the boy had warmed into her heart. If things go on, the boy might soon cease to exist along with his family.

The boy…did say something about a Hunter being able to help them. He had said if only a Two Star Blacklist Hunter would come and drive them off. The boy had said something of the shark loaners being wanted criminals or something.

* * *

That night, Sakura entered the boy's household blatantly at the front door with ease before closing it behind her as if nothing happened, Sakura than walked to the room where she felt the boy's presence. Softly shaking the boy, she whispers, "Hey boy, wake up."

The boy groggily arouses from his slumber, "Sis? What is it? What are you doing here?"

"Where's the nearest city with Hunters, especially Blacklist ones." Sakura stated more than ask.

"Straight from…the towns entrance…about two…three hundred miles…why?"

Sakura smiles softly, "Nothing, go back to sleep. You're only dreaming." With that, Sakura's chakra filled hand waved over the boy's body, putting him back to a restful sleep and healing him along the way.

* * *

In front of the entrance of the town, Sakura stretched a bit. It wasn't like she was always sitting on the tree. She only sat there when she felt the boy presence coming (she had an image to keep up). Other times, she spent training, searching for a way back, or getting as much of information of this place. Well, more of the town and the area around the town. It was not like she didn't want to leave; she just was trying to figure a way to say good-bye to the boy.

Sakura inhaled before exhaling. She than ran.

Everything around Sakura blurred as Sakura only concentrated on running straight for three hundred miles. It didn't take long before Sakura arrived inside the city unnoticed with a henge. The henge was simple, only changing the clothing to match the city's inhabitants, the color of her hair reddish brown and eyes dark green.

Sakura walked around, listening to everyone around her. It wasn't until minutes later did she catch a conversation of people being Hunters mingling together, that they were in a bar just down the street. Sakura looked at the bar before entering, smelling the alcohol and everything that normal people will miss.

Sakura walked in, heading towards the counter where the bartender was wiping the table, noticing people staring at her.

"What can I get you miss?" The bartender asks with a polite smile.

"Two Star Blacklist Hunters." Sakura boldly said, catching the whole bars' attention.

Whispers spread like wildfire and wondering why she needed one.

"At Lillian's Town, some hero posers criminals are controlling the town. The boy told me Two Star Blacklist Hunter should do the trick."

"Hey, girlie," Someone started, Two Star Blacklist Hunters are expensive and a town being controlled by some criminals only need a Single Star you know."

"Yeah, it's not like the town as small as that can pay us. Besides, even someone like you can take out some loser. You seem like you know what your doing." Another said, clearly see how Sakura position herself in a supposedly relax position but had not openings at all.

Sakura blankly stared at the people chuckling. "I'm not from around here, meaning anything that happens even if people start dying left and right it does not affect me in any way. I'm also not involving myself in a business that's not mine, that's why I traveled here to get someone who can get involve." A little lie here and there doesn't hurt but there was truth in it, it's not her business to get involved in something that does not concern her or her village.

With that comment made, things are starting to get heated up. The bartender sighed, wondering if things are going to get messy. He should really start to get another job but the pay was enough to make him sigh and pick up the broom nearby when a fight starts.

"Fredrick Gilson…Derrick Gilson…Carlos Sully, Devin Fills…" Sakura started listing in passive voice, "To name a few that's residing in Lillian's Town. There are also others. Like…Gibson Rosh, Jinn, Rosado Agate…"

Sakura looked at the quieted bar. She now had their full attention. As the name she had listed had been wanted in many cities, with them now all in a single town, it means big bucks or them.

"If you manage to get them all, I'm pretty sure you'll be rich but…" Sakura voice turned hard, "Five percent of each one of the people you capture must be given to Lillian's town. One of the inhabitants had helped me and I'll be returning the favor with that, I'll know who act on the agreement. Trust me…I'll know."

No one doubted her words.

* * *

In the morning, the boy woke up to the sun. Stretching, the boy noticed that like yesterday when he woke up, he was already all better. He wondered if it had anything to do with the sister he met. The boy got ready and headed for the kitchen to eat his breakfast and sneaked some food for her.

Arriving at the tree she always slept in, the boy sees that she was already awake and staring at the rising sun. He smiles, she did look kind of pretty like that.

"Hey sis!" He called out, waving to her. "You're up early, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing much, just that I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting day." Sakura said, eyeing the boy.

"Hey sis, I got a question."

"You always have one or thirty."

"Heh. Well, I want to ask if you had anything to do with me being healed. I mean, you healed me last night when you visited me right?"

Sakura stared at him, making him sweat a bit. The boy was pretty sharp and didn't dismiss her presence last night. "Yes, what of it?"

"How do you do that? It is some kind of special ability? Can I do it? I mean, it'll be cool and I don't have to waste money on the hospital bill." He went on and on. Sakura smiled as some part of normalcy came back.

* * *

"Sis! Hey sis!" The boy came yelling to her.

"Hmmm?" Sakura cracked one eye open before closing it.

"Blacklist Hunters came! TWO Starred ones! I can't believe that there's like three of them at the same time (even if there was more One Starred ones than Two)! Those posers didn't even stand a chance! And guess what! All of them are donating five percent of each bounty to our town! I mean how cool is that?"

"Oh? Did they get them all?" Sakura asked sighing. Bad guys never learn do they? Sakura ponder on this, already aware of three of the criminals following the clueless boy.

"Yeah, almost. They lost track of three or something. The Hunters said they ran away." The boy said to the girl, completely unaware of the danger lurking right behind him.

"Hey girl," One of the criminal said, taking hold of the boy with a knife by the frighten kid's neck.

"Hmmm?" Sakura didn't bother to open her eyes. "What is it?"

"Why don't you come down from over there, it's almighty high for a girl like you. If you don't I'll slit your brother's throat."

"Why don't you do it?" Sakura asks, surprising the three men. Though for the boy, somehow he did not feel scared. As if nothing will harm him if she was there.

"I'm serious girl, come down or I'll slit this boy in five seconds."

"I'm serious too. Why don't you try?" Sakura said before flickering and disappearing.

In a second, she was behind the man.

"Before I get to you." Sakura said in a voice she usually reserve for her A-Class missions and people who pisses her off. With that said, before they can even let their surprise show, Sakura knocked the three unconscious. The man holding the boy almost dropped him down but was caught in mid air by Sakura –bridal style– with a smirk that resembles a certain blonde head.

"Uwa!" The boy was surprised at the sudden turn of events. She knocked out three high-class criminals so fast and got down from the tree in a second!

"Wow! How did you do that sis? I thought you weren't a Hunter!" The boy looked up at her, began to ramble off.

Sakura let him down gently, smiling at the boy. "I'm not." Maybe it was time to tell the boy her name. She can't really keep on calling him boy, not when he was starting to be like a younger brother to her. "I am Sakura Haruno. A ninja from Konoha."

The boy stared wide eyes filled with awe. A ninja was a myth to him but seeing a real one and witnessing a portion of their power made him fill with wonder.

"Wow…." The boy let out before catching himself and smiling a widely. "I'm Netero! I'm going to be the greatest Hunter in the future!"

Sakura let out a chuckle. "From what I seen of the Hunters, you have a long way to go boy."

"Than why don't you teach me?" Netero asks cheekily, "After all, you're suppose to be a ninja or something."

"'I'm not just a ninja or something' boy," Sakura said her pride hurting just a bit. "I am a rank, equivalent to your Three Star Hunter. With you under my wing, you'll be the best."

"Oh and what do you mean by "from what I seen of the Hunters?", huh? Did you see them before? I knew it! You couldn't have just stayed in that tree all day and night! Did you do some secret mission or information gathering like they say they do? Huh, sis?" Netero rambled with wide eyes and stars in them.

"Eh…" Sakura nervously said, stepped back just a bit, only an inch. "Um, forget about the questions, didn't you want to be a Hunter? Let's get started!"

* * *

End

* * *


End file.
